Why Won't You Be My Someone?
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: Hiei had always been void of emotion the loner of the group. What happens when he realizes he has fallen in love? What happens when he realizes he wants to be that persons someone? HK


**Hiei had always been void of emotion the loner of the group. What happens when he realizes he has fallen in love? What happens when he realizes he wants to be that persons someone? H/K**

**This is going to be a song fic. For Yu- Yu Hakusho. **

**Song: Someone by DHT**

**Unfortunately I don't own the song or the characters I will be using. I have to thank the creators of the show, Fun Imation, and You tube for this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**Parings: Yukina/Kurama**

** Keiko/Yusuke**

**Why Won't You Be My Someone?**

**"Someone"**

You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can weep when you love someone  
Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone

Hiei sat on the branches of a tree in the spirit world watching the people that were always around him. He watched like normal with a glare on his face, but this time something was different about him. This time….his heart hurt to watch the people running around on the ground below him. There was Yusuke his nemesis but at the same time his friend running around with the human lover of his Keiko. There was also his sister Yukina, and his long time friend Kurama. These days Hiei wasn't sure what he felt for Kurama but he knew sure as hell he didn't want to be just friends with the sly and witty fox demon anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sweet younger sister." Hiei, wouldn't you like to join us?" She asked timidly looking up at her older brother. He looked down at her with the same look he gave everyone else one of annoyance and impatience but she knew not to be offended he did love her whether he knew it or not.

" Yes Hiei wont you join us?" Kurama asked looking up at his long time friend. Hiei's eyes shifted slowly from his sister to Kurama. He looked the demon over like always hoping no one would notice the look of longing in his crimson orbs. Just looking at the other demon made the fire youki sweat. His voice sounded like the chorus of a thousand angels.

"I have somewhere I need to be." Was all Hiei would say and before another question could be asked he hurried away running at his top speed not just running away from the two happy couples but trying and failing at running away from his feelings.

Kurama watched his friend disappear and wondered what had caused the odd behavior in the small fire demon. Never before has he seen such an odd reaction to a simple question. Usually the other man just shook questions off or answered them in a brusque manner that left the others wondering why they ever invited the little man anyway. He sighed and went back to talking to Yukina. She had been his light since the end of the last major tournament that had united the entire demon world.

"Kurama…Kurama is something the matter?" The tentative and caring little ice maiden asked looking at the fox in front of her. He had been quiet for a little while and was now just staring at her. She was confused and had finally had to ask.

"Oh no nothing is the matter other than the fact that my eyes can not be peeled from you." He said taking her small hand in his and kissing the back of it.

Hiei watched the light touch between the two of them and the pain in his heart seemed to grow and he rubbed his chest. The more he watched the angrier he got…..the angrier her got the more the pain grew." What the hell's wrong with me anyway?" He asked himself still watching the two sit there in such a cute and unsuspecting manner. He thought he would be ok until he saw them actually kiss. The pain in his heart felt like it had torn right through his chest. It tore him in half and he quickly left the area for real this time.

Little did Hiei know he was beginning to receive a human emotion known as love. Hiei was falling truly, madly, deeply in love with the only real friend he had ever had.

"Kurama have you seen Hiei?" Yusuke asked almost a week after his disappearance. Kurama looked up from the book he had been reading with thoughtful eyes recalling everything he had said and done in the last few days.

"No Yusuke I can't say I have…why?" He asked looking at the boy who had come to mean so much to all of them. Even when he was an arrogant ass.

"Well I talked to Yukina yesterday and she told me that she hasn't seen him since he said he had things to do up in spirit world." Yusuke said looking down at the fox demon. He knew that if Kurama didn't know where Hiei was then they were all doomed. Kurama was the only person in the world that Hiei would actually tell the truth to about his wear about.

"That sounds like him. Don't worry Yusuke he will turn up sooner or later. If you remember correctly he did it right before one of those psychics was going to kill you." Kurama said and laughed at the look of horror on Yusuke's face." Apparently you have forgotten that I have a good memory." Kurama laughed as Yusuke just stalked away fuming about being reminded that Hiei had saved his life from Sniper one of the more dangerous of the psychics.

In the darkest forest of Spirit World Hiei sat in a secluded cave meditating. Most would think he was trying to get more power but this time that wasn't his goal. Hiei was trying to figure out why it had felt like his body and soul were dying when he had seen Kurama kiss Yukina. He had seen them do it hundreds of times since they had gotten together, but for some reason just seeing them kiss this time had struck a nerve deep in his heart. A chord that had never once before been bothered was now alive and very much in agony.

" I don't understand this. I have never felt like this before." He said aloud knowing that no one was within 100 yards of him. He imagined Kurama and a slow smile crept over his mouth. He sat there with that goofy smile on his face for what seemed like mere minutes to him, but had in all reality been hours." Damn you Kurama…you've done something to me, and I like it but it would be nice if I had a clue what it was." He said to himself as he walked out of the cave and further into the darker region of the forest.

After being missing for over two weeks even Kurama was beginning to get worried about Hiei. He had pulled some very stupid moves in his past but he had never worried Yukina like this before. All she did was pace the small apartment that they shared waiting for some news of her brother, but sadly none came for her.

He sat and watched her pace getting suddenly very angry at the fire youki for hurting his sweet little ice maiden. She had left the world of ice to come and live with him so he figured now would be as good a time as any to repay her with more than just his love." Yukina….I am going to look for him." He said and that seemed to break her out of her trance.

"Please be careful." Was all she could utter for he had her wrapped in his arms tightly pressed to his chest. He enveloped her and kissed her softly, but that one kiss was filled with ungodly amounts of passion. Yukina pulled back breathing heavily and hugged him begging him silently to return to her quickly.

Kurama traveled quickly to Yusuke's home and knocked on the door. Yusuke promptly opened it on the third knock and came outside seeing the look on Kurama's face.

"Alright Kurama what's up?" He asked looking at the fox demon differently than he had the other day. Kurama had seemed so complacent about Hiei being gone, he hadn't cared a damn bit and oddly that had angered Yusuke to no end and he wasn't exactly sure why.

"I want you to come to the Spirit World with me so we can retrieve Hiei. Yukina is a total wreck worrying about him, and I hate to see her in such a state." He said looking at Yusuke earnestly. Begging him with his eyes to come on this trip with him.

" Fine I'll go with you." He said after deliberating inside himself for about ten minutes. He quickly went in and told Keiko who wasn't happy at all about him going but reluctantly she let him go anyway.

And with that the two of them began the task of getting back to the Spirit World just so that they could look for Hiei. Once they got there they would have to think long and hard about where to look for him because in the Spirit World he could hide anywhere.

Hiei had found his way to the very edge of the forest to where the forest met the sea and there he sat looking at the deep blue depths just thinking. It had been over two weeks since he left and still he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had decided that this must be an ailment of some sort and he just hadn't found the cure yet." I wish I knew the cure for this mystery ailment so that I could just get rid of it. This is not only inhibiting my normal life but it is inhibiting my training." He said to himself as he sat back against the tree he had been at for three or four days now he couldn't remember which and honestly he didn't care.

He stood up and looked over his shoulder seeing the pink in the sunset and he smiled thinking of the deep red locks of Kurama's hair. He watched the colors dance around in the sky and found he enjoyed watching them and when the night sky came to play he found that he was drawing pictures with the sky and the very first one was of a rose.

He sat back down and thought back to a conversation he had had with Yukina almost two years ago.

"_Brother how do you know if you're truly in love?" Yukina looked over at Hiei who was staring at her dumbfounded. He had never been asked such an absurd question and decided that he should first figure out what love is._

"_Well first Yukina you must tell me what love is. Is it a new fighting technique or some new healing property?" He asked as serious as always and Yukina looked at him with a funny look and giggled._

" _No love is an emotion. A strong one usually felt between two people. I think I may have found it in Kurama. His deep emerald eyes, his long blood colored hair, and well everything about him. Kuwabara told me that it is more than likely just puppy love and that I shouldn't get to serious with him." She sighed looking down at the wood floor of their apartment wondering if she shouldn't have talked to Keiko about this instead._

"_Well it's no wonder your confused you're listening to a man who can't figure out he's running in a circle." Hiei said recalling the groups' adventures in Maze Castle. He recalled all of their battles. Kurama had fought Genbu. Kuwabara had fought Byako. He had fought Seryu, and Yusuke had fought Suzaku the leader of the group of "St. Beasts."_

"_He may be right though. He said that you only truly love someone if you don't always get along with them. He used Yusuke and Keiko as an example, and Kurama and I are nothing like them." She said and he could tell even without looking at her that she was on the verge of tears, and he made a mental note that he was going to kick Kuwabara's ass for hurting Yukina._

"_Well how do you feel around Kurama?" He asked out of plain curiosity. He hadn't known at that time that his one simple question was going to be so important._

"_I feel safe, and happy. Loved and perfect. Like nothing can go wrong." She said looking over at him with a small smile coming over her lips._

"_Then go with how he makes you feel, don't listen to that dimwit." He said borrowing Genkai's name for Yusuke._

Hiei snapped awake not realizing that he had been dreaming of the past. He recalled his dream quite well and sat there thinking it all over. He thought about his advice to Yukina and the feelings she had described. He sat there thinking about everything.

"If I know Hiei as well as I think I do he will be near the ocean." Kurama said as they approached the middle of the great forest. He looked around and sniffed trying to catch a glance or the scent of the youki so he could drag him home so that Yukina wouldn't be in so much pain anymore.

"Well then why the hell did you have to drag me on the "I Need To Find Hiei So My Fiancé Wont Be Upset" parade?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you know your way around this forest better than I do and I don't want to get lost." Kurama answered shortly. He had seen some movement and had decided that he would go check it out. He rushed over to the spot and found two demons fighting and quickly left the area. They found the cave in which Hiei had been staying and hurried forward knowing that the youki couldn't be more than a day ahead.

"I can't believe it has taken me so long. Way to long. I have known this for so long now." Hiei said to himself as he rushed from the sea board back to the edge of the Spirit World so he could go back to the human world and talk to Kurama. He had known for some time now that he loved the fox demon but didn't know what it felt like. That was why it had hurt him so bad to see Kurama and Yukina kiss. He wanted Kurama to be his someone…to be his everything. Kurama made him feel many things that he never knew existed and he was almost ready to tell him.

If you feel that strong  
Can you see that, one

_[Chorus_  
Let me be your...  
Someone to hold you tight  
Someone to make you feel All right.

Everyday and night  
I wish I was your someone

Someone to hold you when you're weak  
Someone to make you feel complete

Every day and night  
I wish I was your someone

Someone

Don't you know, I will go, if you show that I can break through  
Feels extreme when you dream, and you scream when you love someone

If you feel that strong  
Can you see that you're the one

_[Chorus_

"Yusuke did you see that?" Kurama asked looking at the blur that had past them just a second ago.

"Yeah but it could be just another demon, just like the two fighting before. Come on Kurama lets check the ocean edge and if he isn't there we can go back to the human world and see if he has gone back home. Maybe he came to his senses for once and decided that no one needed to be worried out of their damn mind about him anymore." Yusuke said actually sounding like the voice of reason for once which almost scared Kurama since he was always the voice of reason in their group.

The two made it to the edge of the ocean by sunrise and searched for Hiei with no luck. So they trudged home both confused they had been sure that they would find the fire youki here in Spirit World. This brought one question…Where the hell did Hiei go?

" I wonder where Kurama is." Hiei thought to himself sitting in one of the many large oak trees in the park near Yusuke's house. He had been thinking for over a day and had decided to tell Kurama of his feelings without sparing Yukina's. He thought that after all of the years of not knowing he deserved to know that Hiei loved him. He waited in that tree for a full day and when he saw Yusuke finally throw himself through his front door he knew that Kurama was home so he hurried off to Yukina and Kurama's apartment.

"So Kurama did you find him?" Yukina asked here crimson eyes full of hope and happiness. The happiness died away with one look at Kurama's saddened eyes.

"I am so sorry Yukina but I have failed you. I couldn't find him." He said his voice low and broken.

"Who couldn't you find?" Came Hiei's mocking voice from the doorway. Both turned to look at him Yukina with joy and Kurama with a bit of agitation.

"We were talking about you. Kurama went to the Spirit World after you had been gone for over two weeks." Yukina said ushering Hiei into the apartment. The two demon males stared at each other and as if like clockwork Hiei could feel Kurama's mind reach out for his so they could talk with more privacy.

"_What the hell were you trying to pull Hiei?" He asked his voice full of contempt towards the fire youki._

"_I wasn't trying to pull anything Kurama…and...And there's something I need to tell you." Hiei said trying to find a way to get his all out before he chickened out completely._

"_And what is that Hiei?" Kurama asked looking at him still with the hard stare in his body but in the plains of their minds where they were talking his face had softened at the nervousness he had sensed in the other demons voice._

"_I have something I need to ask you really." He stammered and Kurama smiled looking at his friend. All traces of anger have been wiped from him at this point and he walked over placing a reassuring hand on Hiei's shoulder._

"_My friend you can ask me anything." He said and Hiei nodded taking a deep breath to collect himself._

_They waited in silence for a few minutes until Hiei asked," Kurama…will you be my someone?" His voice wouldn't have been heard had the words been spoken aloud but Kurama heard them as if they had been shouted. He looked at Hiei sadly._

"_I'm sorry Hiei, but I love Yukina. She is my light in this dismal life." Kurama said looking down at his friend shaking his head slightly._

"_WHY………WHY WON'T YOU BE MY SOMEONE?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama feeling not only hurt but betrayed._

"_Your sister bears my young Hiei, and because I do not love you." Kurama said and broke their connection only to see Hiei walk out the door without so much as a goodbye._

_Hiei let one tear fall unto the wood floor outside their apartment and repeated the question he had just asked," Why Kurama...why wont you be my someone."_

And I hold you tight  
You're still on my mind, I can't stand to live without you  
And I can't forget you  
Wherever you are, you're still on my mind


End file.
